


Thriller

by onceinalifetime1



Series: Songs In The Key Of Life [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Always, Comfort, Did I mention fluff?, Everything is happy, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Lucifer will protect her, The cutest cuties in the cutie tree, fluffy fluff fluff, i borrowed dialogue from the Thriller short film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1
Summary: Chloe considered herself a particularly brave person, but in this moment she couldn’t help but shiver in fear. She buried her head into her partner’s chest to shield her vision from watching what was to happen next.





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Happy Friday the 13th! This is inspired by an actual hypothetical conversation I had with my boyfriend, I had a stalker all throughout middle school (it was so bad that I almost had to get a restraining order). Said stalker tried to reach out to me recently, everything is okay but still a little freaky. Anyways on a lighter note, inspired by the song “Thriller” by my love and joy, Michael Jackson. All errors are mine! The song and characters are not. Enjoy!

Thriller

_Night creatures call_  
_And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_  
_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_  
_They're open wide_  
_This is the end of your life_

* * *

Her heart was pounding in her chest, arm latching around his body as if he were her savior, fingers digging into his precious suit. Chloe considered herself a particularly brave person, but in this moment she couldn’t help but shiver in fear. She buried her head into her partner’s chest to shield her vision from watching what was to happen next. She felt the arm that Lucifer had wrapped around her pull her closer, she then felt his chest shake with laughter.

“It’s just a film Detective!”

“It’s not funny!!” She scolded, lightly hitting his chest with the hand that had been grasping at his expensive suit.

“You’re scared aren’t you?”

“I’m not _that_ scared.” Chloe composed herself, relinquishing her grip on Lucifer and forcing herself to shift away from him. Lucifer cocked his head with a knowing tsk, raising an eyebrow quickly in her direction while shifting his arm so it laid on the back of her couch, his fingers lightly dancing against the back of her neck.

She was fine; he was right after all, it was just a movie. That’s what she told herself for several minutes, until she felt Lucifer’s fingers at her neck again just as there was a loud BANG! Causing her to practically jump into his arms as if she were in a Scooby Doo cartoon. Lucifer chuckled wrapping his arm around her once more, “Yeah you’re scared.”

“Shut up.” Chloe pouted nudging him gently.

“As long as I’m around Detective, you’re the safest human alive.”  
She rolled her eyes ignoring his absurd comment, instead opting to furrow closer to his warm body, “Uh huh, whatever you say.”

“I’m the Devil, no one would dare lay a hand on you, not unless they want me to bash their heads in with a bat.”

“What kind of bat are we talking about here? You know hypothetically?” She pondered sitting up slightly, her hand remaining firmly on his chest were his heart is.

“Depends... I could always use the aluminum bat you have stashed under your bed,” he smirked, “Or I could always get a bat and hammer nails into it. That’s always fun.” He cocked an eyebrow at her an almost sinister grin on his lips.

What’s shocking is that the first thought she had when she heard that comment was, I love you. What did that say about her? And her sanity? Perhaps she was watching too much Stranger Things and Game of Thrones (who was she kidding? There was no such thing as too much). She could just imagine Lucifer with the same bat that Steve Harrington had twirled in his hands before whacking the Demogorgon. Knowing Lucifer and his freaky strength he’d end up splintering the bat in half from hitting so hard. For some reason she found this hypothetical scenario hot a Hell (not that she’d actually allow him to whack someone with a wooden bat that had nails hammered in it). Finding muscles and strength hot was not unheard of, but the amount Lucifer had was actually questionable. Despite that fact she didn’t feel threatened in the slightest, in fact she felt more safe with him than practically anyone else.

With that thought and before processing her actions she turned and latched her lips onto his. As fast as she had pressed her lips to his, it was over, pulling her lips away bashfully,

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” She mumbled looking down at her fingers that were now in her lap. She could feel Lucifer’s eyes on her, which made a blush creep onto her cheeks.  
Lucifer brought a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him, “Never apologize for kissing me Detective. Feel free to kiss me anytime you’d like, in fact I fully indorse it.” He grinned, licking his lips as his eyes flickered to her own lips.

She returned the smile as she slowly leaned back in to kiss him again, this time their lips dragging sweetly against each other’s. Slow and careful as if they were memorizing the feeling. When Lucifer’s hand shifted to cup her cheek, she opened her mouth ever so slightly to allow his tongue to mix with hers. The movie was now long forgotten and her fear chased away by the man who kissed like he was in actual heaven. And in his mind he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time and reading this! If you have any prompt ideas feel free to leave them in the comments or you guys can message me through twitter ( SourPatchSarah7 )! 
> 
> Also a random question about the King of Pop: do you guys remember where you were when you found out he had died? If so where were you? You don’t have to answer but I think it’s interesting to hear where people were!


End file.
